leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Piżamowe Przywołanie
center|500px zwołuje ważne spotkanie i korzysta z okazji, zapraszając niespodziewanych gości na noc.}} Opowiadanie Okej, przyznaję, że trzaśnięcie im drzwiami przed nosem było przesadą. — . — Słowa zabrzmiały spokojnie, ale moje dłonie pocą się w rękawicach kuchennych. Nie mogę zapomnieć o kolacji. Mocno ściskam klamkę drzwi wejściowych. Lulu przestaje radośnie wirować w korytarzu i podchodzi do mnie. Biorę głęboki oddech, a następnie odwracam się do niej. — Czy wiesz, dlaczego przyjaciele stoją przed wejściem? — Tak — odpowiada, kiwając głową. Lekko unosi się na palcach. — Mówiłaś, że „to o-bo-wiąz-kowe spotkanie rady ”. Ja to mam fart. Odruchowo puszczam klamkę, słysząc, jak Lulu w wyjątkowo bulgoczący — ale bardzo surowy — sposób udaje , wypowiadając każdą z tych sylab. Na pewno to powiedziałam. Do . Której wciąż tu nie ma. Lulu sięga do klamki z niezwykle szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. — To Czarodziejki Gwiazd, prawda? Niechętnie przytakuję. — Super — odpowiada, otwierając drzwi na oścież. Cała trójka wciąż stoi przed drzwiami, gdzie ich zostawiłam, chociaż w zdecydowanie innych pozach. wygląda, jakby właśnie był w połowie zdania, starając się uspokoić zdecydowanie bardziej wściekłą . Nie, nie „Sarę”, przypominam sobie. Sarah jest tylko dla przyjaciół. Przekonałam się o tym podczas zeszłorocznej przygody w lecie. Zwyczajowy uśmieszek Miss Fortune zostaje zastąpiony przez wściekły grymas, gdy wściekle pisze coś na telefonie. Za nią stoi cicha dziewczyna z zielonymi włosami — — ściskając pudełko wypieków z Piekarni . Wpatrują się we mnie intensywnie, zapewne zastanawiając się, czy znowu trzasnę im drzwiami przed nosem. Dosłownie słyszę świerszcze w krzakach. Lulu wyciąga ręce, przerywając kłopotliwą ciszę, chwyta Ezreala i Fortune za nadgarstki, po czym wciąga ich do środka. Fortune jest tak zaskoczona, że daje się prowadzić bez problemów, prawie upuszczając przy tym telefon. Czuję, jak rumienią mi się policzki, gdy Ezreal posyła w moją stronę swój słynny uśmiech. Macham łagodnie jedną z rękawic kuchennych. Soraka nachyla się i niczym jakieś szpiegowskie hasło wyszeptuje mi do ucha: „bułeczki cynamonowe”. Uśmiecha się, podaje mi ciężkie pudło z wypiekami i przyspiesza kroku, by dogonić pozostałych. — Witajcie — słyszę głos Lulu dobiegający z dużego pokoju — na naszej piżamowej imprezie Czarodziejek Gwiazd! ---- Jest dziwnie. Słyszę, jak druga wskazówka zegara w kuchni odmierza kolejną minutę tej niekomfortowej ciszy. Ezreal siedzi na niewielkiej kanapie, wciśnięty między Fortune — która wciąż pisze na telefonie — i Sorakę, która po cichu obserwuje Lulu, wcinając bułeczkę cynamonową. i siedzą na niewygodnych krzesłach, które Lulu przyciągnęła z drugiego pokoju. Lulu nachyla się nad stolikiem kawowym, składając kawałek papieru w skomplikowany kształt. Nie mam pojęcia, co robi, ale jej nucenie to jedyny rozchodzący się dźwięk, nie licząc tykania zegara. center|500px ---- A ja, cóż, ja chodzę po dywanie w tę i z powrotem. Ciszę pierwsza przerywa Fortune. Przestaje pisać, wydaje z siebie pełne zdegustowania westchnienie i w końcu odkłada telefon ekranem do dołu, a małe breloczki w kształcie pistoletów wydają głośne brzęknięcie. Rozgląda się dookoła, uważnie obserwując wszystko w pomieszczeniu, od spłowiałego wzoru na zasłonach po beżową kanapę, na której siedzi. Jej rozczarowanie widać gołym okiem. Gdy zapada się w leżące za nią poduszki, Ez wychyla się do przodu. — Robicie to regularnie? — pyta. — Urządzacie takie spotkania? Poppy i Janna spoglądają na niego. Poppy wciąż nie rozumie, dlaczego Ez został wybrany na Czarodzieja. Stale jej powtarzam, że 18px|border|link= Pierwsza Gwiazda wybiera nas z konkretnych powodów. Krzyżuje ramiona i przygląda mu się uważnie, nadal nieprzekonana. — Tak, a twoja drużyna nie? — pyta Janna. Zachowuje spokój, przynajmniej na zewnątrz, ale w pokoju daje się wyczuć lekki podmuch wiatru, chociaż wiatrak nie jest włączony. Wiem, że jest równie zdenerwowana ich wizytą, co ja. — Ahri... — zaczyna Ez i spogląda na Fortune. Fortune przewraca oczami, a jej idealnie przycięta grzywka faluje, gdy potrząsa głową. — Cóż — kontynuuje Ez. — Ahri woli przebywać w miejscach, w których są ludzie. Sama nie jest typem domatorki i uważa, że siedząc w domu nikomu nie pomoże. Świetnie. Mają nas za domatorów. Czy może być gorzej? — Czy to właśnie dlatego nie przyszły tu z ? Mają coś lepszego do roboty? — zapytała Poppy, uderzając rytmicznie stopą o jedną z nóg krzesła. Janna sztywnieje na samo wspomnienie Syndry. Nagle do rozmowy włącza się Soraka, próbując zmienić temat. — Wasza przyjaciółka, ta z długimi, czerwonymi kucykami... — Ta głośna — wcina się Fortune. — Ta z wyrzutnią rakiet. — Tak, i z błyszczącymi bombami — kończy Soraka. — Będzie dziś? — Jinx? Zawsze stylowo się spóźnia. — Spoglądam na zegarek. — Lubi zjawiać się w wielkim stylu. — Ledwo kończę wypowiadać słowa, a drzwi wejściowe otwierają się z wielkim hukiem. Słyszę znajomy odgłos uderzającej o podłogę w przedpokoju torby pełnej 18px|border|link= Shiro, 18px|border|link= Kuro i fajerwerków. — Luksiu! Wiatraczku! Knypku! — rozlega się donośny głos Jinx. — Wróciłam! Jinx wkracza do dużego pokoju w chwili, gdy Lulu triumfalnie kończy to, nad czym pracowała. Jinx opuszcza okulary przeciwsłoneczne na koniec nosa. Na dworze jest ciemno. Od ponad godziny. — Wygląda na to, że imprezka zaczęła się beze mnie. — Jinx uśmiecha się, w oczywisty sposób zadowolona, że wszyscy się w nią wpatrują, dopóki nie napotyka wzroku Eza wciśniętego w środek kanapy. — Och, on też tu jest — mówi, a entuzjazm opuszcza ją równie szybko, jak powietrze pękający balon. Pociąga za kokardę we włosach Lulu i skupia się na tym, co wygląda jak duże szczypce z papieru trzymane w rękach młodej Czarodziejki. — Co tam masz, Luluś? Lulu wyjmuje palce spomiędzy zagnieceń papieru i mocno przytula Jinx. — Potrzebna mi kolejna liczba. Zatrzymuję się, by lepiej przyjrzeć się rzeczy w kształcie gwiazdy, którą zrobiła Lulu. To piekło niebo. Nie widziałam takiego od czasu podstawówki. Liczby na klapkach pokazują, ile razy powinno się je otworzyć i zamknąć, a ostatnia liczba, która się ukaże, ma być jakąś przepowiednią. Moje przepowiednie zawsze wróżyły zagładę. Ale może to dlatego, że zawsze grałam w to z Jinx. — Cztery — mówię. Może uda się zakończyć tę zabawę szybko. — Dwanaście — mówi Jinx. — Dwieście czterdzieści sześć — mówi Fortune. Na jej usta powraca pełen satysfakcji uśmiech. — Niech będzie dwieście czterdzieści sześć. — Lulu uśmiecha się w stronę Fortune i za pomocą wziętego ze stolika długopisu zapisuje liczbę na jednej z klapek. Następnie siada przed Soraką, oferując jej papierową wyrocznię i zachęcając do wyboru liczby, by rozpocząć grę. — Zaplatacie sobie też warkocze? — pyta Fortune, obserwując Lulu i Sorakę. Słowa wprost ociekają sarkazmem. — Nie... — zaczynam. — Czasami — odpowiada w tym samym czasie Poppy, rzucając się na pomoc niczego nieświadomej Lulu. Janna przytakuje entuzjastycznie. Uch. Czy żadna z nich nie może rozegrać tego w dobrym stylu? — Chodziło mi o to, że nie przez cały czas. Nie zaplatamy warkoczy przez cały czas — dukam. — Znaczy, omawiamy też sprawy drużyny. Ważne sprawy Czarodziejek Gwiazd. — Odkasłuję. — Wiecie, ratowanie wszechświata. — I zaplatanie sobie warkoczy — triumfalnie dodaje Poppy. Fortune przewraca oczami i ponownie sięga po telefon. — A może zrezygnujemy z typowych dla takich imprez zabaw i pogadamy o poważnych sprawach Czarodziejek Gwiazd? — proponuję. — Nu-dy — mówi Jinx. Spogląda na Lulu, która powoli otwiera piekło niebo dla Soraki. — Może zagramy w coś szybszego z poważniejszymi konsekwencjami? — Słyszę, jak Shiro i Kuro się budzą. Ezreal klaszcze głośno i pociera dłońmi w ekscytacji. — Brzmi niebezpiecznie... Wchodzę w to! — Supcio. Zaczynajmy. — Jinx uśmiecha się i zwraca do Eza. — Prawda. Czy. Wyzwanie. Czy to prawda, że masz jakieś romantyczne zamiary w związku z naszą Luxanną? — Jinx! — krzyczę. Ez otwiera usta niczym ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Zdecydowanie nie był przygotowany na taką zabawę. — Prawda — mówi głośno Janna, rozładowując zgromadzone w pokoju napięcie. Wszyscy spoglądają na nią. — Ez musi odpowiedzieć — mówi Jinx, patrząc, jak twarz Eza zmienia kolor. — Pierwsza osoba, która się zgłosi, jest pierwsza — odpowiada Poppy. — Takie są zasady. — No dobra — mówi wyraźnie niezadowolona Jinx. — Czy to prawda, że jesteś starsza od border|link=|18px młota Poppy? Patrzę, jak Janna spogląda to na Jinx, to na Poppy. Jinx cieszy się, że Janna jest chwilowo skołowana, a Poppy sięga dłonią do rękojeści młota, który spoczywa oparty o jej krzesło. Spojrzenie Janny zatrzymuje się przez chwilę na Sorace, a potem podąża dalej. — Fałsz. Poppy spogląda na swój młot z na nowo odkrytym podziwem i szacunkiem. — Serio? — Brew Jinx wędruje do góry. — Ale to prawda, że młot Pokurcza ma więcej osobowości, prawda? — Nie możesz zadać kolejnego pytania, Jinx — mówi Poppy. — Teraz kolej Janny. Takie są zasady. Janno, śmiało, kogo wybierasz? — Sorako — mówi spokojnie Janna. — Prawda czy wyzwanie? Soraka jest w połowie bułeczki cynamonowej, z uwagą obserwując Lulu, która ciągle otwiera i zamyka papierową wyrocznię, licząc pod nosem. 18px|border|link= Shisa siada Sorace na ramieniu, przyglądając się całej sytuacji w głębokim skupieniu. Nie rozumie do końca, co robi Lulu, ale pragnie upewnić się, że zostanie to zrobione z należytą uwagą. Bez przerywania liczenia — i ku zadowoleniu Shisy — Lulu stuka Sorakę łokciem w kolano, dając jej znać, że została włączona do gry. — Tak. — Soraka uśmiecha się zamyślona. — To ja. — Prawda czy wyzwanie? — powtarza Poppy, poważnie podchodząc do narzuconych sobie obowiązków sędziego. — Eee, prawda — odpowiada Soraka. Janna zastanawia się przez chwilę. — Co pamiętasz.... — Cóż — Soraka podskakuje, podekscytowana włączeniem do gry — razem z Ezrealem poszliśmy wcześniej do Pantheona. Zjadłam bułeczkę cynamonową. On wypił kawę mrożoną, ale bez mleka, bo żołądek mu się buntuje... Poppy pstryka językiem. — Janno, to musi być pytanie w stylu „Czy to prawda?”. Soraka prostuje się na kanapie, wciskając nogi pod siebie, i czeka. border|link=|18px Zefir przylatuje z jadalni i siada na kolanach Janny. Janna dotyka dłonią swego kompana, a lekka bryza przeczesuje jego futro. — Sorako — głos Janny jest cichy i spokojny, niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu — czy to prawda, że pamiętasz czasy, gdy Pierwsze Światło było całe? — Och, tak. — Soraka przytakuje całym ciałem. — To znaczy, prawda. W pokoju zapada całkowita cisza. Rozgląda się dookoła. Wszyscy wpatrują się w nią. Jinx nie pamięta, co jadła dziś na obiad. Nawet Poppy i Lulu mogą jedynie opisać, jak to było, kiedy zostały wezwane. Pytałam Jannę o Pierwsze Światło ze szczególnym naciskiem na jego rolę przewodnika, ale jej wspomnienia również są mętne i częściowe. — Zaraz, żadne z was tego nie pamięta? — Głos Soraki trochę drży. — Ale... — Możesz zadać pytanie tylko jednej osobie, Sorako — Poppy tłumaczy zasady gry, przerywając jej w połowie zdania. — A ona musi wybrać prawdę, a nie... — Czaimy, Fąflu — wtrąca się Jinx, zmieniając temat, zanim Janna albo ja mogłybyśmy zadać więcej pytań o wspomnienia Soraki. Będę musiała porozmawiać z nią później, jak znajdę chwilę ciszy. — Teraz ja wybieram. Dobra, hmm... — Soraka przygryza dolną wargę i obraca się tak, żeby siedzieć twarzą do Ezreala. — Ez. Wybieram Eza! — To nie fair. Ja chciałam wybrać Eza — wypala Jinx. Poppy kręci głową. — Ale ty już byłaś. — Drogie panie, proszę. Przygody wystarczy dla wszystkich. — Ez zakłada obie ręce za głowę i opada z powrotem na kanapę. Fortune wyciąga jedną z małych poduszek zza siebie, ugniata ją, a potem ciska nią w kanapę i Ezreala, przy okazji wypychając powietrze z jego rycerskiej klatki piersiowej. Tłumię chichot jedną z rękawic kuchennych, które wciąż mam na dłoniach. Ez się rumieni i z wdziękiem próbuje wrócić do normalnego oddychania. — Wyzwanie — krztusi się własnymi słowami. — Wybieram wyzwanie. — Masz... zrobić... — Soraka robi przerwę między jednym a drugim słowem i patrzy na Poppy, by upewnić się, że niczego nie pomyliła. Poppy kiwa głową. Ez wyczekuje dalszego rozwoju wydarzeń. — Masz zrobić ten swój numer — kończy wreszcie Soraka. Ez wzrusza ramionami, kompletnie nie kapując, o co chodzi Sorace. — No wiesz, ten swój numer. Z 18px|border|link= Yuuto — ciągnie dalej Soraka, energicznie klaszcząc w ręce, by go zachęcić. — I ten numer z portalami też. — A, no tak. Spoko. Nie ma problemu. — Ez sięga do swojego plecaka i stuka palcem w swój jasnoniebieski emblemat Czarodzieja. — Ej, ziomek, wstawaj. Czas na pokaz. — Portale? Portale brzmią niebezpiecznie — mówi Poppy, gdy stworzenie o białych skrzydłach wskakuje do pokoju. Wzbija się w powietrze z rozpostartymi skrzydłami, a jego oczy są tak jasnoniebieskie, jak oczy Ezreala. — Portale są niebezpieczne. Bardzo niebezpieczne. Ale na swoje szczęście macie mnie. A to nie jest do końca portal. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, jest to skrót wiodący przez inny wymiar. — Ez krzywo szczerzy się do Poppy i zaczyna rozglądać się po pokoju, zwracając uwagę na czarną, ceramiczną podpórkę na książki i małą roślinę w doniczce. — Dobra, Soraka, myślisz, że ta podpórka na książki nada się na małą demonstrację mistycznej magii? Soraka potrząsa głową i marszczy nos. Poza świergotem Yuuto słyszę głęboko skoncentrowaną Lulu. — Dwieście czterdzieści cztery. Dwieście czterdzieści pięć — liczy. — Dwieście czterdzieści sześć! — triumfalnie ogłasza Lulu. — Skończyłam, Sorako. — Lulu wymachuje papierową wyrocznią, którą trzyma w dłoni. — Piekło niebo! — Soraka chichocze. — Prawie zapomniałam. — Może być i piekło niebo! — mówi Ez. — Yuuto, jedziemy. Pora na prawdziwy pokaz talentu. Yuuto zatacza łuk w powietrzu i skręca ku Ezrealowi. Wygląda, jakby Yuuto miał zderzyć się z Ezem, ale w ostatniej chwili Ez i Yuuto łączą się w jedność, co dodaje Ezrealowi pary białych skrzydeł, które wypełniają pokój. Mniej niż sekundę później Ez znika w migoczącym portalu, by ponownie pojawić się w powietrzu obok Lulu. Wyciąga piekło niebo z jej dłoni. — Pożyczę to na sekundkę — mówi, po czym chwilę później przenosi się mignięciem na kanapę, wygodnie opierając się o poduszki już bez skrzydeł, ale z radośnie mruczącym Yuuto. Odgina papier i czyta przepowiednię na głos. — „Okazja nie może zapukać do twoich drzwi, jeśli ich nie postawisz”. Hmm. Podoba mi się, Lulu. Poppy stęka. — Ściągnęła to z ciasteczek, które wzięłyśmy na wynos zeszłej nocy. — To nie jest jej przepowiednia — mówi Lulu. Pokazuje na zagięcie po prawej. — Następna należy do niej. Ez znowu odgina papier i odczytuje przepowiednię. — Światło może świecić jasno tylko w ciemności. — Pierwsza Gwiazda mi to powiedziała — mówi Lulu. — Pierwsza Gwiazda z tobą rozmawia? — Fortune przechyla głowę, niedowierzając. — Nadal? — Tak. — Na rozmarzonej twarzy Lulu pojawia się uśmiech. — Ezreal, mówiłeś, że dokąd się przenosisz, jak otwierasz portal? — O, o — szepcze Ezreal. — Co znaczy „o, o”, mistrzuniu? — Jinx pochyla się nad Ezrealem, gdy ten z całych sił stara się utrzymać pozaginany papier w dłoniach. — Chyba musimy się tego pozbyć. — Ez zdobywa się na wątły uśmiech. — Mniej więcej natychmiast. Zanim ktokolwiek mógłby skomentować tę sugestię, papierowa wyrocznia wyrywa się z rąk Eza. Fruwa po pokoju jak opętany, jesienny liść. Da się słyszeć wysoki jęk. Wydaje się dochodzić z piekła nieba. Papier zagina się i odgina wiele razy. Wreszcie wyskakuje z niego małe, podkulone, zielono-czarne, świecące stworzenie. Wszyscy są gotowi do działania. — Czy ty właśnie sprowadziłeś denerwującego, międzywymiarowego demona-gapowicza do dużego pokoju Lux, używając mocy swojego „portalu nie portalu”? — pyta Jinx, patrząc, jak mały, niesforny potworek zeskakuje z brzegu kanapy na dywan. — Być może — szepcze Ezreal. — Do mistycznej magii nie ma instrukcji. — Super — mówi Jinx. Ez patrzy na mnie i bezgłośnie wypowiada: przepraszam. — To zdarzyło mi się wcześniej tylko raz — mówi. Fortune wymierza cios łokciem w żebra Ezreala. — No dobra — poprawia się Ezreal — to mogło zdarzyć mi się więcej niż raz. Niewykluczone, że nawet sześć albo siedem razy, ale to nic takiego. Małe stworzenie wskakuje na stolik kawowy. Widzę tylko, jak młot Poppy cofa się i robi szeroki zamach. Rozlega się trzask drewna, a stolik pęka. Tego nie sklei nawet . Ciemny kształt czmycha bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Janna wstaje i podnosi ręce w kierunku stworzenia. Bryza zaczyna narastać, miotając tym, co zostało ze stolika, i szeleszcząc kartkami jednej z książek, która leżała na nim jeszcze chwilę temu. — Ja się tym zajmę, Janno — obwieszcza Jinx, a Shiro i Kuro podgryzają jej pięty. — Nie — mówi Fortune. Odwracam się i widzę jeden z błyszczących, białych pistoletów Fortune na wysokości swojej twarzy. — Łoo, Saro. Nie tak szybko. Trochę za mało tu miejsca na taki kaliber, nie uważasz? — Ez próbuje podejść trochę bliżej, by zepchnąć jej spluwy z celu. Czuję przypływ adrenaliny i uścisk w żołądku. A więc taki był jej plan. Moje szczęście się wyczerpało. Zabije mnie. — Fortune... Słowa ledwo opuszczają moje usta i nagle słyszę, jak Sarah ciągnie za spust. — Czas się pożegnać — mówi. Rozlega się dźwięk przypominający pęknięcie balonu. Moje ręce wędrują do nosa i oczu, szybko sprawdzając, czy nic się z nimi nie stało i czy są na swoim miejscu. Mija sekunda, demona już nie ma, a małe kawałki papieru zaczynają opadać na wszystkich niczym deszcz, gdy piekło niebo zmienia się w konfetti. Wygląda, jakby w moim dużym pokoju padał śnieg. Lulu tańczy w konfetti, bo jakżeby inaczej. — Patrz, teraz to dopiero jest impreza — wykrzykuje. Shiro i Kuro przewracają się wzajemnie w pozostałościach stolika kawowego, a Shisa wygląda na wyraźnie zaniepokojoną z powodu rozkoszy, jaką czerpią z niekontrolowanego zniszczenia. Niestety, moja ulga z bycia w jednym kawałku nie trwa długo. Wściekły, pikający alarm zaczyna wyć, gdy rzadki dym zaczyna rozchodzić się po całym domu. Pochodzi z kuchni. — Pachnie spalenizną — mówi Jinx. O nie. Kolacja. ---- W kuchni powietrze jest gęstsze. To, co było kolacją dla drużyny, jest teraz zwęgloną katastrofą, która przylgnęła do metalowej blachy do pieczenia. Kaszlę i wymachuję rękawicami kuchennymi, które nadal mam na dłoniach, próbując rozgonić dym. Otwieram okno i wpuszczam do środka chłodne, jesienne powietrze. Alarm wreszcie się wyłącza. Do oczu zaczynają napływać mi łzy. Wmawiam sobie, że to z powodu dymu i bałaganu w piekarniku, ale jestem raczej pewna, że to przez cały ten bałagan w moim dużym pokoju. — Wszystko zniszczone. — Nawet w moich własnych uszach mój głos brzmi marnie i żałośnie. Wtem słyszę szmer kroków na kafelkach. To pewnie Janna albo Ez, którzy przebili się przez dym, by mnie trochę pocieszyć. Szybko wycieram oczy, odwracam się, a tam niespodzianka. To Fortune. — Tego na pewno nie da się zjeść — mówi. Twierdząco kiwam głową. — Na pewno nie. Telefon Fortune wibruje, bo dostała SMS-a. Od Ahri, na bank. Założę się, że napisała jej, co robią teraz ci fajni i popularni. — Raczej nie chciałaś spędzić piątkowej nocy w ten sposób — rzucam. Rozgrzebuję na folii aluminiowej spalone kawałki tego, co było kolacją. — Przykro mi, że Lulu cię w to wszystko wciągnęła. Kolacja zniszczona. Impreza zniszczona. Zrozumiem, jeżeli sobie pójdziesz. Sami jakoś to wszystko ogarniemy. Ech. Za dużo słów. Dlaczego nie mogę przestać gadać, gdy jestem przy niej? Biorę głęboki wdech i próbuję zacząć jeszcze raz, tym razem bardziej zrozumiale. — Fortune... — Saro — przerywa mi. — Możesz mówić mi Saro. — Myślałam, że Sarah jest tylko dla przyjaciół — mówię. Telefon Fortune znowu wibruje. Zamiast na niego spojrzeć chowa go do tylnej kieszeni. — Przyszłam przeprosić. Wyglądałaś wcześniej na nieźle wystraszoną. — Znalazłaś się kiedyś po drugiej stronie swoich spluw? — W sumie to nie — śmieje się. Jej głos nabiera poważnego tonu. — Musisz zrozumieć, że nigdy nie skrzywdziłabym drugiej Czarodziejki. Przenigdy. Kiwam głową. Coś jeszcze kryje się w jej deklaracji, ból, którego nie całkiem się pozbyła. — Wiem, że Ez narobił niezłego bałaganu, on czasem tak ma, ale czy możemy zostać u ciebie na noc? Soraka mogłaby zjeść same bułeczki cynamonowe na kolację, ale Ez zamówił kilka pizz, by przeprosić za tę całą sytuację z portalem. Zrozumiem, jeżeli chcesz, żebyśmy sobie poszli... Podnoszę rękę odzianą w rękawicę kuchenną. Teraz to Sarah zdaje się mieć problem z nadmiarem słów. — Zaraz, chcecie zostać? Sarah otwiera usta, ale przerywa jej rozentuzjazmowana Lulu, która, radośnie podskakując, wparowuje do kuchni. Pastelowa tkanina i wstążki spadają na podłogę dookoła niej. Wpycha naręcze przyciętej białej flaneli w ręce Sary i moje. ---- center|500px — To dla was — świergocze, po czym, znowu podskakując, opuszcza kuchnię. — Lulu, słońce — wołam za nią. — Co to takiego? Sarah unosi swój kawałek flaneli do ramion, przyglądając się robótce ręcznej Lulu. — Masz rację — mówi, uśmiechając się. — Zazwyczaj raczej nie spędzam piątkowych wieczorów w ten sposób, ale cała ta piżamowa impreza może jednak być trochę fajna. — Serio? — Tak. — Jej uśmiech przybiera wyjątkowo psotny wyraz. — Poza tym zawsze chciałam zobaczyć, jak Ezreal wygląda w warkoczykach. Ciekawostki *Jest to druga opowieść w uniwersum napisana z perspektywy . **Tekst opowiada o przypadkowym przywołaniu potwora przez w trakcie imprezy piżamowej. **Akcja dzieje się rok po wydarzeniach z opowiadania Deszcz Gwiazd. *Na wspólnym obrazku Czarodziejów Piżamy można zauważyć kilka nawiązań: **Widoczna jest na podłodze gra Mechs vs. Minions. **Na półce można zauważyć książkę pt. The Storm and the Sabre. ***Jest to identyczna książka, którą posiada . **Opakowanie z cynamonowymi bułeczkami posiada wizerunek , a ciasteczka zostały zrobione przez . **W oknie można zobaczyć niewyraźny wizerunek . *Wspomniana Kropelka Bogini prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do . Zobacz także *Piżamowe Przywołanie na Uniwersum League of Legends *Deszcz Gwiazd en:Pajama Party Kategoria:Opowiadania